Every Other Weekend
by Evil.Regal.Love93
Summary: An AU one shot in which Robin and Regina are divorced but still have untold feelings for each other. Their boys are the reason they still have contact with each other.


_Hello, readers! This is my first fix and I'm excited to share it with you. Please review and let me know what you think! I wrote this story following Reba's duet with Kenny Chesney entitled "Every Other Weekend". It's a fabulous song that's worth a listen_!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own these characters of the song or any references to either. Characters belong to Once Upon A Time and its creators.

* * *

Today started out like any other Friday Regina could remember. She was preparing breakfast for the two men in her life; her sons, Henry and Roland. Regina looked forward to Friday's...well, she usually does. Today is one of the Friday's she dreads; her boys leave today after school to go spend the weekend with their father. Regina doesn't mind the time her boys get to spend with their father, she just hates letting them go and getting succumbed to the quiet that becomes her home while they're gone.

It's become a bi-weekly ritual for the boys to pack a bag Thursday night and finish in the morning on Friday before they go to school to ensure they will have what they need while with their father for the weekend.

"Boys! Breakfast!" Regina calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming" both boys respond as they barrel downstairs toward the kitchen.

They all eat breakfast and Regina informs them they have 15 minutes before they need to leave for school. Her day goes by smoothly, just the usual calls from townspeople complaining about this and telling her the towns needs that. However, Regina has her mind on the thing she can't shake every other week on Fridays; him. The man she loved for years, the one she gave her heart and soul to. Her "soulmate" as he had referred to it many times, even on their last day together. That day still haunts her. But she pushes those thoughts from her mind as she looks at the clock, 2:30, just enough time for her to go home and grab the boys stuff and get them from school.

As she pulls in front of the school at precisely 3:00 the boys are waiting outside for her. They both climb in the backseat as Regina turns around to look at them and says "is everybody in? As Henry replies with "yup" and Roland with "yes, Mommy" Regina replies with "okay, let's go see dad."

She pulls into the same old corner of that same old parking lot that had been agreed upon as their marriage came to an end. She sees him, sitting in his car, scrolling through his phone. He must have been early, she thinks to herself because she knows how much he looks forward to the weekends with their boys. As she pulls up beside his car he looks up and gives her that small smile that used to make her heart flutter (well, still does by who is she to admit that.)

"Robin" she says with a nod, and he looks up at her after he steps out of his car.

"Regina" is his reply with a firm press of lips.

Both boys are giddy with excitement and jump out of the car. Robin picks up both boys in his strong arms and Regina takes in the sight of this beautiful man holding the love they made in his arms. She hands Robin the boy's things and Robin gives her a lingering look and the she is turning to hug and kiss her babies and tells them she will see them Sunday afternoon and to behave. As Regina turns to leave she keeps telling herself she shouldn't look into his eyes because it's a storm of emotion she doesn't want to get caught in. He turns to leave thinking to himself that he can't tell her he loves her, the kids would hear. Regina gets in her car and sits for a second just reminding herself she can't tell him she misses him because there will be too many questions.

Regina wakes on Saturday to an unsettling quiet mansion. She turns on the TV to make the quiet go away. Then sets about her tasks for the day while thinking about her boys and their handsome father who she shouldn't miss. When it's time for lunch Robin makes Roland a grilled cheese but his son informs him that it's 'not how Mommy makes it' and it breaks Robin's heart. All he can think about is being with Regina and the boys allowing them to be a family all together again but then shakes the idea away because they both agreed falling for forever was a big mistake and they made the right decision to separate.

When Sunday comes it's late afternoon when Regina pulls into that same old parking lot again and pulls next to his car. The boys jump out of the backseat of Robin's car to hug Regina. In the meantime, Robin is emptying out his backseat to place them back into Regina's car so she can take the boys home; but he can't help but think 'without me'. Robin and Regina share the same looks and words only for Regina to be the first to get into her car and leave. Robin is left standing there, watching, as she drives away with every piece of heart he's got. All the while thinking in two weeks he'll be able to feel like they're family again, if only for 15 minutes.

Every other weekend.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed it. I'm looking forward to reviews so please leave some! :)_


End file.
